


Msparp Chats

by MageofDoom1997



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofDoom1997/pseuds/MageofDoom1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chats off of msparp.com. If you participated in the chat let me know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Msparp Chats

AN: Im John

ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

sober!terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

TC: hello

EB: hey gamzee

TC: HONK

EB: you ok?

TC: haha

TC: MOTHERFUCKING GREAT

EB: gamzee calm down

TC: don't tell me WHAT TO MOTHERFUCKING DO!

TC: HONK!

EB: dude you need to chill

TC: *smiles a twisted grin* alright *walks closer to him*

EB: *walks backwards* you need help man

TC: really? i feel GREAT! HONK! *shoves him to the floor hard* :O)

EB: ow your a asshole

EB: dick

TC: i'm a WHAT MOTHERFUCKER?! :O)

TC: *steps on his stomach*

EB: *cried in pain* ow you dick

TC: haha HONK! *steps down harder*

EB: *coughs up a little blood*

EB: your a motherfucker

TC: that's more like it haha HONK! *picks him up and slams him into the wall* :O)

TC: let's have some FUN

EB: *tries to use god teir powers* let me go!

TC: it's more fun when the MOTHERFUCKING STRUGGLE! :O)

EB: LET ME GO!

TC: or else what? *shoves him harder into the wall laughing*

EB: ill...I'll get karkat and dave, and ...

EB: kanaya

TC: *burst out laughing holding up a hand covered in blood* MOTHERFUCKER YOU'RE TOO LATE! :O)

TC: HONK!

EB: *screames* HELP

TC: *covers his mouth making sure to get his friends blood in it* no use screaming no one WILL HEAR YOU MOTHERFUCKER TC: :O)

EB: *gets leg free and kicks in lower regions*

TC: ouch man :O) *laughs it off he's too crazy to care about that pain* *whacks him with a club hard*

TC: play NICE hahahahahaha

EB: *starts to pass out* motherfuc-

TC: mwahahahaha :O) *continues to hit him* MOTHERFUCKING FUN

EB: *blood starts to paint the wall*

TC: *he stops hitting him* look at the MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLES! :O) HONK

EB: *lays on ground*

TC: mwahahah hahaaha hahaha :O)

EB: *breaths jagged*

TC: *smears john blood all over his face* how do i look MOTHERFUCKER hahaha HONK!

EB: *kanaya shows up next to the two gasping*

TC: *looks over* hello KANAYA care to JOIN THIS MOTHERFUCKING PARTY HONK!

EB: *Kanaya pulls her chainsaw out*

TC: aww come on NO CHEATING HAAHAHAHA *stabs john in the stomach* he's already too far GONE! hahaha :O)

EB: *kanaya kicks you in the lower regions and cut a bit of your horn*

TC: *falls to the floor laughing* :O) hhahahahaha

EB: *grabs john*

TC: hey MOTHERFUCKER! he's mine! hahahahaha :O)

EB: *Kanaya ran away fast with the heir*

TC: hahahha trying to run away? hahahahaha :O)

TC: i'll find you HONK

EB: *kanaya stop to catch her breath*

EB: *john started to glow*

TC: *gets up an runs towards them* *catches up* hahahahaha :O)

EB: *john opeed his eyes* TC: *swinging around a knife and club* :O)

EB: *uses powers* you will stop phyco path

TC: HONK?

EB: *blows a powerful gust of air* you will stop

TC: *stumbles backwards*

EB: you will stop you fucking dickwad

sober!terminallyCapricious [TC] is now terminallyCapricious [TC].

TC: HuH?

EB: *still covered in blood* get away

TC: WhAt?

EB: *Blows air in your direction* I SAID LEAVE!

TC: W-WhAt wHy mOtHeRfUcKeR? wHy aRe yOu cOvErEd iN BlOoD?

EB: YOU DID IT TC: N-No i cOuLd hAvE PlEaSe nO!

TC: No pLeAsE No

TC: *cOuLdN'T

EB: *coughs up some blood* look at your self you have my blood smeared on you face, on the wall behind you

TC: *fEeLs hIs fAcE AnD LoOkInG DoWn aT HiS HaNdS* nO! *LoOkS At wAlL* n-nOt aGaIn!

EB: you need help

EB: and i wont help you monster

TC: I Am nOt a mOnStEr! I'M SoRrY!


End file.
